Lucifina/Labyrinth of Chaos
This Lucifina is a copy of the Lucifina in the Great Monster Wars. But they aren’t the same. She is on par with Micaela, if not more powerful in single combat. Biography Like the other LoC bosses, you can’t talk to her; there is no rape scene upon being beaten by her, and you shouldn’t be able to beat her. This Lucifina is just a copy of the one who fought in the Great Monster Wars. But she doesn’t recognise Luka, and will attack him on sight. Attacks * Heavenly Strike – One Foe, Auto-Hit, Physical/Holy Attribute, Ascension 10%, 10 MP * Spiral Light Spear – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Physical/Holy Attribute, Ascension 10%, +200 Speed, 8 MP * Ninefold Rakshasa – 9 Random Foes, Physical, Physical Attribute, 3 Turns Cooldown * Prominence – All Foes, Magical, Fire Attribute, Burn 10%, 20 MP * Ice Age – All Foes, Magical, Ice Attribute, Freeze 10%, 20 MP * Lightning – All Foes, Magical, Lightning Attribute, Shock 10%, 20 MP * Eternal Heaven – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Magical, Holy Attribute, Ascension 50%, 13 MP * Daystar – Self Buff, 1 Turn, Magical, Nulls/Counter, +2000 speed, 6 Turns Cooldown, 20 MP * Daystar Counter – One Foe, Auto-Hit, Holy Attribute, Ascension 10% * Garden of Pleasures – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Magical, Pleasure/Holy Attribute, Seduction 50%, 8 MP * Mass Death – All Foes, Magical, Death 75%, 10 MP * Mass Dispel – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Magical, Dispel, 5 Turns Cooldown, 6 MP * Fallen Angel Dance – Self Buff, Magical, 3 Turns, +50% Agility, +100% Physical Evasion, +100% Accuracy, 4 MP Strategy In the Labyrinth of Chaos, she can be fought as a super boss. You shouldn’t be able to beat her in Part 1 (like the rest of the super bosses), but it can be done. Through grinding, and exploiting a skill called Vicarious Clara (you can unlock that through the Necromancer Job). Vicarious Clara provides the user with a shield which absorbs three hits, and can be stacked infinitely. She is one of the harder bosses in the Labyrinth, due to her passive ability to reflect magical attacks. You want all of your characters you bring to the fight to have access to Vicarious Clara. All of them. Fight her like you would any of the LoC bosses. Including the rest of the super bosses, like Reaper. However, you want to take some other things into account: *She is the opposite of Micaela. Instead of reflecting physical attacks, she will reflect magical ones. However, holy and dark magic is an exception to this, but you want to avoid using them, due to Lucifina’s high resistance to both. Just focus on physical attacks. Since she has a high evasion chance, certain hit helps here. So try using Makina skills and attacks, which are physical based. *While she may be immune to magical attacks, there are two exceptions. Time Warp Dance and Curse Dance. Time Warp Dance comes from the Sea Palace Maiko, while Curse Dance comes from Dancer. Both can be helpful in this fight, as she is weak to time magic and silences. *Like Micaela, she can inflict party wide Ascension, Instant Death, and Seduction. Counter this with Nanabi or Kamuro, who have access to the Kitsune Geisha race. They can both use anti-death song, which grants immunity to instant death. Or you could just bring a whole party of Lowly Apoptosis, and Ghost race members. Vicarious Clara can block seduction, but a Superstar like Sully or Saki will grant immunity to it through a skill if it bothers you. *She can inflict burn, freeze, and shock, but Vicarious Clara can block those attacks. *She can use a skill called Daystar, which does as you would expect it to, it counters all of your attacks for one turn and deals massive damage. Thankfully, the Daystar can be blocked by Vicarious Clara, but it can still proc ascension. And the Kitsune Geisha grants immunity to Ascension and Instant Death. *Now, Lucifina has a skill which counters Vicarious Clara very well. It’s called Ninefold Rakshasa. Unless the target in question has nine Vicarious Clara shields, it will die. But, it can be dodged, unlike Lucifina’s other skills. The Wing Harpy will counter Ninefold Rakshasa as it will increase your chances of evading it. Use Chirp for this. *Lucifina’s self-buff increases her agility, evasion, and accuracy. It’s an annoying buff. It means she is more likely to attack before you can, she will evade your attacks that aren’t guaranteed to hit and the possibility of her hitting her target with Ninefold Rakshasa increases. To counter this, increase your parties stats. Use certain hit physical attacks, and increase your evasion and agility. *Since she can be silenced, you should try silencing her as often as possible. It will prevent her from using magical attacks like Daystar, but she can still use physical ones like Ninefold Rakshasa. Check here and here for detailed information on all the superbosses and everything you can make use of to defeat them. A battle against her with only part 1 equipment, no Crisis Hairpin and no stats upgraded can be seen in this video . I got most of the information from the guide and the video. Both are extremely helpful, and I'd highly recommend you check both of the guides if you're serious about beating any of the LoC bosses. Category:Angels Category:Fallen Angels Category:Bosses Category:Super Boss Category:Translation pending Category:Artist: frfr